Referring to FIGS. 6 and 7 for a conventional soap dispenser connecting with an exhausting hole, the conventional soap dispenser may include an exhausting pipe 40, and a soap providing unit 50. There are two nuts 41 on top of the exhausting pipe 40 to secure the exhausting pipe 40 on the desktop of sinks in the kitchen or restroom, and a positioning rib 411 is formed surrounding the nuts 41. There is a receiving space 51 at the bottom of soap dispenser 50, and a common vent 52 in the receiving space 51 is corresponding to the outer portion of the soap providing unit 50. A stopper 511 is formed in the receiving space 51 corresponding to the positioning rib 411, so when the soap providing unit 50 is located at the top of the exhausting pipe 40, the soap providing unit 50 is disposed on top of the exhausting pipe 40 through the receiving space 51 through the engagement of the stopper 511 and the protruding rib 411.
The conventional soap dispenser may be disadvantageous because the conventional soap dispenser is secured through the engagement of the stopper 511 and the protruding rib 411, and most users would separate the soap providing unit 50 from the exhausting pipe 40 to fill the soap liquid, so the friction between the stopper 511 and the protruding rib 411 increases, which may lead to a problem that the soap providing unit 50 cannot be securely positioned on the exhausting pipe 40. The user may have to replace the parts to secure the soap providing unit 50. And the nuts 41 are usually sold with the exhausting pipe 40, so the user may have to buy the whole set of the exhausting pipe 40, and sometimes the whole set of the soap providing unit 50, which incurs extra costs to the users. Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved soap dispenser connecting to the exhausting hole to overcome the problems stated above.